One's Gravity
by OchakoUraraka
Summary: The story of how we became the strongest hero duo of all time. It takes place some years after MHA based on any knowledge I have up until anime Episode 11 of Season 3. It is my first story and i hope you enjoy reading it. Contains OCxUraraka.
1. First Touch Of Our Hearts

_**Chapter 1: First Touch Of Our Hearts**_

" _ **When there's nothing to be gained, rising to the challenge at those times, is surely the mark… of a true hero!"**_

That's what the Number 1 Hero once said.

" _ **The deeper the darkness the more dazzling the light shines!"**_

That's what his successor said.

Even 8 years later, these quotes are stuck in my mind. I will never forget All Mights final fight against All For One and his "United States of Smash". His legacy was carried on by a young boy called Izuku Midoriya. During his time at the Yuei Hero Academy, he was often injured due to this inability to use quirk correctly. After all, he didn't have his own quirk at the age of 4 like everyone else did. No, he inherited All Might's quirk One For All. He wanted to follow All Might's ideal to rescue people with a smile and to become the Number 1 hero.

Not only Midoriya was a top student in his class. Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, Ten'ya Iida are all top class heroes today. Despite him being in a top tier school, he always was in touch with me. I've been in school with him before and like Midoriya, I was born without a quirk. Maybe that's the reason we became very close friends. However, our ways separated when he was accepted to the Yuei while i was looking for something else. My goal is to be a criminal detective to help out the heroes. The training is hard but I'm sure I'll get through it.

One day. About 4 years after All Might's battle with All For One, when I met Midoriya-kun for a drink with his friends, he also brought another classmate to the group. It was a girl and they seemed to be pretty close friends. When i saw her, my heart started beating much faster and for a split second, i forgot to breathe.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Midoriya-kun.

I snapped out of my breathless state.

"H-hey, yeah sorry, I was just a little bit...distracted" i stuttered while i unintendedly blushed.

"Good to see you again, old friend!", Midoriya-kun said and patted my shoulder. "I brought a friend of mine today, I hope that's OK!

"Y-yeah". I stuttered again.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you" the girl said and smiled.

"I'm Kaito Ishida, nice to meet you too!"

(Why am i so nervous? I've never seen her before yet my heart is beating so fast?) My mind was a huge mess at that point.

We went inside and searched for a good spot for 3 people.

In the right corner of the bar was a table for 4, yet since it was the only one that was still empty, we decided to sit there.

"So, tell me Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-san, where did you get to know each other?" i asked him.

"She was in my class at the Yuei Academy."

"Oh, so you're a hero, too?" I looked at Uraraka-san.

"Yup, my quirk is Zero Gravity. I can make objects and people lose their gravitational pull and basically nullify their weight" she explains.

"But if she does it too long, she starts to feel dizzy and has to vomit" Midoriya-kun grins.

"Do you wanna fly off Deku-kun?" she said and her face changed to an evil grin in an instant. I was scared for short moment. Who'd have thought that such a cute face could give you such a look. However, she was always super charming and before we packed our stuff to leave, when Midoriya-kun decided to look for a toilet, i took my chance.

"H-hey, Uraraka-san"

"What's up Ishida-kun?" She smiled again, making it even harder for me to speak and i realize my head's blushing.

"I know we've only know each other for an hour now but i think you're a super nice person so i wanted to know if I could have your phone number" I asked and I'll tell you what. That was the hardest thing that i did so far in my life.

"Sure, you're also super nice, we'll sure have lots of fun talking! Gimme your phone number and i'll text you real quick"

I gave her my number and she sent me a selfie of herself, smiling of course. I saved her number and thanked her as Midoriya-kun came back.

We went outside and said Goodbye as we all lived in different directions.

I took out my phone again to look at the picture she sent me.

"I think, I've fallen in love." I said to myself and thought: "That's the best thing that has happened to me in a while."

Little did I know about the event that should change Midoriya-kun's, Uraraka-san's and my life forever.


	2. A New Story

_**Chapter 2: A New Story**_

Some days pass. I chat with Uraraka-san everyday and we really seem to get along very well. We even went out for a drink together and talked a lot.

"Wait, Eraserhead was your teacher?! And All-Might too? That's incredible! Midoriya-kun never told me about that. Tell me, how were they as teachers?"

I was so enthusiastic, i almost spilled the coke next to me.

"Aizawa-sensei was pretty strict sometimes like when we all started, the first thing he did was a test and he said whoever had the lowest score would have to leave the Yuei. Of course everyone did their best but it turned out to be a joke to motivate us. But he was also super nice. Even though some of us failed their trimestre exams, they were still allowed to go to the training camp. Also he likes to sleep a lot." she says and laughs.

"I bet All Might was a super chill dude."

"All Might as a teacher was a great mentor. Although it was clearly noticable that he was new as a teacher, he did his best. And he even saved us several times in situations of danger! Like when we were attacked by some villains during our disaster simulation"

"I heard about that! I was really worried when i saw Midoriya-kun there but i knew he'd be fine because All-Mi-"

Suddenly the earth begins to shake and we immediately hide underneath our table.

"What on earth was that? That didn't feel like an Earthquake, more like...an explosion!" Uraraka-san noticed, "Please wait here, i have to go out and help. I'm a hero after all!" She gives me a smile and runs outside.

While i wait inside, i go to the TV to check the news. Luckily, the remote was there, lying around. "Explosion in Tokyo" is the news line followed with live footage from a local TV-helicopter. I saw Todoroki, Froppy, Nr. 13 and also Uraraka-san but i couldn't see Midoriya-kun anywhere. Maybe he was still on his way.

 _1.5h later, at Ishida's house_

 _*dadadaa dadadaa dadada-click*_

"Yes, Kaito Ishida here?"

A serious voice is coming from my phone:"Mr. Ishida, please come to the Hospital near the Yuei as soon as possible!"

"Why?", i was confused, no one i know was currently in hospital.

"One of the victims of the recent explosion is here and would like to speak you." the voice responds

"I'm on my way, thanks for calling me." I put the Telephone back and rush to the door.

I have a very bad feeling. I walk as fast as I can until I finally reach the hospital.

"I was called?" i asked the guy behind the reception counter.

"Are you Mister Ishida?"

"Yes, i received a phone call 5 minutes ago, telling me to come here" I explain to him.

"Ah yes, please go to room 509 on floor 5, Mister Midoriya is waiting for you."

I was shocked.

"Midoriya is injured? How?" Many thoughts like this cross my mind as i enter the elevator.

"Finally...Ishida-kun" he said as i enter the room.

"What on earth happened to you?" i ask, almost shedding tears.

"I was about to go to bed when suddenly a huge explosion occurred in my house". He starts crying.

"Ishida-kun….I..can't feel my arms..nor can I feel my legs….Please..I have one request that only you can do."

"I'll do anything you want. If you can't make your wish come true then I'll will do anything i can to make it possible in any way. That's what friends are here for."

"Listen Ishida-kun...i want you to take One For All and protect the city. I always dreamed to do it myself but...now I can't anymore. Please use it and make me proud to have given it to one of my best friends. You've dreamt like me to become a superhero but you decided to go and help them instead. I saw your determination and your sincerity. That's why I want you to be the next user of One For All."

(Me? The next user of One For All? It's true that i wanted to become a superhero too but isn't it too late now? No, now's not the time to think whether it's ok or no. My friend needs, even if it means changing my life)

"Midoriya-kun. I'll promise you, I won't disappoint you."

I got to him and hug him, both now crying.

"Thank you, my friend."

"One thing i have to ask you is, how do i get One For All?" i wondered because I've never seen quirks being handed over to someone.

"Take a hair of mine."

I went over to greenish hair from his head.

"Eat it." His face looks basically like All Might's face now.

"Are you serious?" i asked, slightly disgusted.

"It's the best way to get the DNA into your body and therefore One For All as well."

"Okay, i guess that's my first step to make your dream come true" I say and eat the hair.

As I ate the hair, the door opened and I saw Uraraka-san and many others storming into the room. They were all worried about him. Even Katsuki Bakugo was there, having a tear in his eyes (he still denies that until today).

Midoriya-kun told me something before his bed was surrounded by people:

"We'll meet again later. It's your story that begins now."


End file.
